yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Magnet Warrior
"Magnet Warrior" (マグネット・ウォリアー, Magunetto Woriā), called "Magna Warrior" in the manga, is an archetype of EARTH Rock-Type monsters used by Yugi Muto in the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime and manga, and by Bastion Misawa in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Design Each "Magnet Warrior" is named after a Greek letter. The OCG/TCG "Magnet Warrior" monsters were originally comprised of a trio of Level 4 Normal Monsters - "Alpha", "Beta", and "Gamma", which combine to Summon "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior", all of which were used by Yugi in the anime and manga. This trio was later augmented with "Delta The Magnet Warrior", which aids in the Summon of "Valkyrion". The original trio of "Magnet Warrior" monsters later received Level 3 Effect Monster retrained versions known as "Electromagnet Warrior" monsters. They are comprised of "Alpha", "Beta", and "Gamma", which combine to Summon "Berserkion the Electromagna Warrior", itself a retrain of "Valkyrion". The archetype also has an additional group of anime exclusive members featured in Bastion's "Earth Deck". They comprise of Level 4 Effect Monsters that have the unique sub-Types of Plus and Minus, featuring effects that manipulate attack targets - either by preventing two monsters from battling each other or by forcing two monsters to attack each other. Combining one Plus and one Minus Monster Summons "Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum ±". Members Individual Combinations Playing style When it was first introduced, the "Magnet Warrior" archetype focused on the controller amassing the Level 4 Normal Monsters, "Alpha The Magnet Warrior", "Beta The Magnet Warrior", and "Gamma The Magnet Warrior", in their hand and/or on their field, then Tributing them to Special Summon "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" from the hand. Given its high ATK, "Valkyrion" mainly served as a potent beatstick, and possessed an effect that allowed it to be Tributed for the controller to Special Summon the "Magnet Warrior" monsters from the Graveyard, following which, they could be used as Tribute fodder for stronger monsters or Xyz Materials for a Rank 4 Xyz Monster. As "Valkyrion" is a Special Summon-only monster, being sent to the Graveyard also enabled the controller to later Special Summon it and Tribute it again to Special Summon the "Magnet Warrior" monsters and further fuel more of such combos. Following the release of Structure Deck: Yugi Muto, the archetype gained several new members and support, along with a new focus which was oriented towards Special Summoning "Imperion Magnum the Superconductive Battlebot". The archetype's new members were "Alpha The Electromagnet Warrior", "Beta The Electromagnet Warrior", and "Gamma The Electromagnet Warrior", Level 3 Effect Monsters that were retrained from the Level 4 Normal Monsters, and who each had two effects. The first effect was unique to the monster and can be activated if the monster was Normal or Special Summoned. The second effect allows the controller to Tribute the monster during the opponent's turn to Special Summon a Level 4 "Magnet Warrior" monster from the Deck, enabling the "Electromagnet Warrior" monsters to dodge the opponent's card effects that affect them, whilst also searching out more "Magnet Warrior" monsters to thin the Deck. The "Electromagnet Warrior" monsters added greater flexibility to the archetype, with the first effects of "Beta" and "Gamma" promoting the propagation of more "Magnet Warrior" monsters in the hand and on the field, while the effect of "Alpha" enabled an increased ability to search out the "Magna Warrior" monsters. The "Electromagnet Warrior" monsters were also oriented towards banishing themselves from the hand, field, and/or Graveyard to Special Summon "Berserkion the Electromagna Warrior", a retrain of "Valkyrion". They can easily accomplish this via using their second effects to place themselves in the Graveyard to be banished. Like its predecessor, "Berserkion" possesses an effect that Special Summons the monsters used to Summon it back to the field, in this case, by retrieving them from the Banished Zone if it is destroyed by battle or an opponent's card effect. Another thread of commonality shared by "Berserkion" and "Valkyrion" is the fact that both are Special Summon-only monsters, allowing for the easy revival of the former should it be destroyed, while Special Summoning the "Electromagnet Warrior" monsters for the controller to use as either Tribute fodder or Xyz Materials for a Rank 3 Xyz Monster. "Berserkion" also has an additional effect wherein it destroys a card the opponent controls if the controller banishes a Level 4 or lower "Magnet Warrior" monster from their Graveyard, allowing for quick removal of problematic cards on the opponent's field. Additionally, the archetype's new support has provided it with a strategy of placing "Magnet Warrior" monsters in the Graveyard and then immediately Special Summoning them via the first effect of "Magnetic Field", provided the controller has another "Magnet Warrior" monster on their field. In addition to increasing field presence, this effect also allows the controller quick access to the first effects of the "Electromagnet Warrior" monsters. The second effect of "Magnetic Field" returns an opponent's monster to the hand if it battled an EARTH Rock-Type monster the controller controls, and the opponent's monster was not destroyed by battle. This effect grants the controller the ability to use the archetype's monsters offensively to remove the opponent's monsters and make up for their low ATK, or defensively by deterring attacks from the opponent. The second effect of "Magnetic Field" thus addresses the survivability issues of the "Magnet Warrior" Normal Monsters if they are Special Summoned via the second effects of the "Electromagnet Warrior" monsters. The archetype's goal of Special Summoning the "Magna Warrior" monsters is further aided by the first effect of "Magnet Conversion", which adds 3 Level 4 or lower "Magnet Warrior" monsters from the Graveyard to the hand. This allows the controller to retrieve the "Magnet Warrior" Normal Monsters to Tribute for a Summon of "Valkyrion", especially if they are destroyed by the opponent following their Summon via the second effects of the "Electromagnet Warrior" monsters. Alternatively, the effect can also be used to add the "Electromagnet Warrior" monsters to make use of their first effects again. To fuel the latter purpose, the second effects of the "Electromagnet Warrior" monsters can be used to place them in the Graveyard. Recommended cards Official Decks References